You Belong to Me
by Little Sheriff
Summary: Kagome's family is low on money and sells her off so they can survive better. What's a girl to do when she's taken away, kidnapped, and bought, all by the creatures she's been taught to kill? Why, declare an all out war of course.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When all you ever knew and loved was taken away, what do you do? When you're shoved into a place with unknown surroundings and unfamiliar people, how do you handle it? Do you run, or do you stay? Do you do what you're told, or do you disobey? Do you fight to stay the person you once were, or do you conform to what society expects you to be? How do you love that which you hate?

A/N Okay folks, here's my new story. First inu ficcy so give me a break. If you don't like can you please give me some constructive criticism. That will at least help me. So... enjoy, 'cause I worked really hard on it... kinda. Remember, flames are appreciated and accepted. I have not of yet decided on the pairings. Your choices are:

1.) Inu/Kag

2.) Sess/Kag

3.) Kouga/ Kag

But I really don't like inu/kag so don't set your heart on it. I'm going to do one of each fic eventually. The two guys that don't end up with Kagome are gonna get together… ;-P

you belong to me Chapter 1

Sweat dripped down Kagome's brow as she helped to load the heavy lumber onto the wagon. It wasn't normal for a woman to do labor, but Kagome's family needed the money badly. Kagome's sister, Kikyo, labored on the other end of the piece of lumber as they worked together to load it. They finally got it on the wagon and were going back to load another piece when their mother came.

"Kagome, Kikyo come with me." she said before walking away in the direction of their home. Kagome and Kikyo quickly waved good-bye before following their mother home. They didn't want her angry at them... again.

"What did you want to see us for mother?" Kikyo asked once they arrived at the house. That was Kikyo for you. She was always so polite, so pretty, so perfect. Then you had Kagome, the tomboy one, She liked to do the hard work, played in the mud when she was little, often forgot her manners, and was outspoken. She had often been reminded that she would never be married because no man would ever want someone like her.

"As you both know, our family has been having money problems." began their mother as she sat down next to her husband.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?" Kagome interrupted.

"I'll get to that in just a minute, until then, hold your tongue!" she snapped before continuing," You remember that your brother's money from the army was our main source of income." here their mother shot Kagome a look that said that if she talked, she died, "But your brother he... he" Kagome's mother couldn't finish up as she buried her head in their father's shirt and sobs racked her body.

"What your mother is trying to say is that... that Sota was recently killed in battle. We will not be able to count on his money anymore," her father said calmly. Now, don't get the wrong idea or anything, It's not that their father didn't like Sota or anything... just that males weren't supposed to show emotion.

"Sota's...dead?" Kikyo choked out before crying on her sister's shoulder. Kagome held her sister and mumbled comforting words while silent tears slid down her face. Although the twin sister's may be totally different, that didn't mean they weren't close. It was always like this. Kagome was always there to support Kikyo, her pillar of support.

"Yes, he's dead." their father snapped. Just that he was so snappy proved how sad he was. Normally, he was a very calm, kind, collected person, "So we've had to do certain things that we wished we didn't have to do."

Their mother raised her head up and continued the speech," Your father and I have made some decisions that will... will directly affect your future. First of all, you Kikyo, will be marring our village leader. He is a kind man and you should do well by him. He asked for your hand in marriage specifically actually." Kagome wasn't surprised about this. Kikyo was the perfect lady... well, other than the fact she had been forced to do labor recently. But that just proved how devoted she was to her family. Besides that, she had had a crush on the man for a while, "But Kagome it was harder to find something to do with you."

"You've been sold Kagome. You now belong to the Lord of the West." Their father finished for their mother. Kikyo looked like she was gonna be sick.

"You... you sold Kagome!" she choked out. She hugged Kagome so tight that it looked like she thought that, just by her mere presence and grip, she could keep Kagome.

"Yes, we sold Kagome, and yes, we sold her to a youkai and his half brother." their father said before the door to their hut was slammed open and three people entered.

"Where is this Kagome that we are supposed to collect?" asked one of them in a really gruff voice. Kikyo shivered slightly as Kagome untangled herself from her sister's loving arms and stepped forward, her face void of all emotion.

"I am Kagome. If you will give me time to say farewell to my sister, I will be along shortly." she said in an icy voice.

The one that seemed to be in charge nodded his he

ad as he looked at her thoughtfully, "Granted." he said slowly.

"Thanks." Kagome said sarcastically before pulling Kikyo into another room that connected to the main room in the hut.

"Kagome... you can't leave me here. I still need you." Kikyo whispered while clinging to Kagome tightly.

"I have to Kikyo. You better than anyone know I don't want to go, but if mother and father don't want me... well then I don't want to stay. Here, give me your necklace for a minute." Kagome said while taking off her own necklace. The necklaces matched each other perfectly, as that was how they were made. The necklaces signified they were twins, and were very important to each of the sisters. Kikyo handed hers over slowly, because she didn't know what Kagome wanted with it. A pink light surrounded the necklaces and then faded. Kagome grinned brightly even though she looked a bit tired. She handed Kikyo her necklace, which she took quickly, and they both put them back on.

"Obviously, I just put a spell on the necklaces. Now, whenever you want to talk to me, just whisper to the necklace my name. If I can, I'll answer it, okay? And please don't tell anyone about it." Kagome told Kikyo.

"Okay, I won't. Are you sure you have to leave?" Kikyo asked with tears in her voice.

"Good. I love you so much Kikyo, just remember that. I wish you luck with Naroku. I know how long you've liked him. Tell Hojo I'm sorry. Ummmm... that's about it." Kagome said ignoring the last question before giving Kikyo a big hug, "I love you so much little sister."

"Little? I was only born a few minutes after you." Kikyo sniffled.

"Still younger than me." Kagome teased. They exited the room laughing and Kagome went to stand in front of the men. "I'm ready to leave now." she informed them.

"So you said your good-byes to your parents already?" one the curious soldiers questioned.

"No." she replied simply before walking out of the hut to await the soldiers outside.

"Here's your money, and you will still receive your monthly payments as well." said one of the soldiers while another one tossed them a sack with money in it. They left without another word and to their surprise, found Kagome waiting outside for them. They had expected to have to chase her down.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked in a bored tone as looked each soldier over.

"Yes, you'll be riding with Naru for right now. Go." snapped the one with ebony hair and emerald green eyes. He seemed to be in charge of the rag tag band.

"No." Kagome replied calmly before letting out a ear piercing whistle and turning towards the forest expectantly.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Oh my God guys, I'm so sorry I have updated in such a long time. I totally lost interest in this story, so of course what else would I do but start another story? Anyways, I really want to thank **S.p.O.d.** for giving me the encouragement that I needed to start again. I'm already working on the 3rd chapter already… which for me is pretty good. It's gonna take a while since my current computer (at least, the one I own, which is a 99 mac) is pretty much refusing to work. I have to get onto my mom's work laptop to do anything. So, yeah.

Here's what I need from ya'll (yes, I said ya'll. I am a Texan). I want to put in some original characters, so I need some help (S.p.O.d., you'd better do this). I had some but my binder with them in it got stolen. So yeah, what I need in them is name, appearance, personality and whether they're a demon or human or what. If they're a demon you need to put in what type. Be warned though, I might have to make a few changes to fit the plot. Big smile I even have a plot in mind… which is unusual for me. So yeah, have fun and what not. Review please… their motivational.

* * *

Oh and here are some really good Inu stories to check out. Mainly Sess/Kag except for the last one.

Kaijuu- by S.p.O.d.

To See You Again- by S.p.O.d.

Gaean Miko- by EyesofDlareme

Least Obtainable- by Decente Renko

Online Drama- by BelleDayNight

* * *

Thanks to these 3 reviewers for your encouragement.

**S.p.O.d.**- gives you left handed salute Yes mam! Here's the update! And yeah, the lack of updates has lots of reasons. Thanks for the compliment.

**Lil mari**- First of all, you were right, you spelled Sesshoumaru wrong. And me? Innocently Leave a cliffy? Sarcastically Never! Anywho, thanks for the review. I really appreciate.

**LonelySilhouette**- Woot! I never got a whistle before. Thanks!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

You Belong to Me

The soldiers got into fighting stances as they heard something running through the forest. They expected something fierce to come out of it, you could tell by the tenseness they held in their bodies, ready to spring into action at the slightest danger. It was obviously (at least to them) something that would fight to keep Kagome there. That was why she had left so willingly. Then it came charging out of the forest and snorted. Its black fur shone with blue highlights as the sun hit it and its tail swished in eagerness, always ready to serve his mistress.

The three warriors stood in shock as a black stallion came charging out of the forest and ran up to Kagome. It stopped beside her and nuzzled her while Kagome laughed and tenderly stroked his head. She easily mounted him, even though he had no saddle on. One of the warriors came up to her and looked in surprise at the horse, and then in even more surprise at the rider. He was dressed in monk's garbs and he had coal black hair and amethyst eyes.

"My Lady Kagome, are you sure this beast is safe?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm quite sure…" Kagome trailed off, because she didn't know his name.

"Miroku, my name is Miroku." he informed her.

"Well Miroku, I have raised Donovan here since he was a foal. He would never harm me. You, yes. The others, yes. Me, no. He doesn't like strangers, and doesn't seem to trust males." Kagome remarked as she led Blackie over to the other men.

"If you say so, then I will believe you… seeing as I have no evidence against you. Do you mind if I ride with you? To make sure you don't run off." Miroku asked.

"Oh no you don't Miroku. We know why you really want to sit with her." laughed Naru. Of course, this completely confused Kagome. What was the "real reason" Miroku wanted up there with her?

"Naru, you go with her." Snapped emerald eyes.

"Oh no no no no. Remember what my mate did to me last time I rode on a horse with another woman? There is no way I'm going on there with her. No offense to you Kagome. I'd just rather live with certain body parts still intact." Naru said with a shudder.

"Fine, I'll ride with her." Growled emerald eyes. He stalked over to Kagome's horse and was about to mount up when she pulled him away. "What was that for wench?"

"I have no clue who you are, and I don't trust you behind me. I don't even know your name." Kagome said as she turned Donovan to face him.

"Why does any of that matter? We have to guard you until we deposit you with your new masters. I will ride with you because we have to make sure that you don't try to run away. Now pull the damn horse over here and lets be gone from this place. It smells of death." He nearly yelled at the impudent girl before him.

"Watch your language while in front of a lady!" she snapped quickly, with an appalled expression on her face, before continuing, "I really don't think you get this. I'm not going to ride with a stranger. I'll ride with Miroku. At least I know his name." Kagome said the last part slowly, beginning to wonder if he was slow or something. What she was saying wasn't that hard to understand was it?

"My name is Wolset. Now let me on the damn horse." He replied, completely ignoring her previous warning about language and her shocked expression. Naru and Miroku stared at him in shock. Never had they seen him give in so quickly… well, except to the Lord, but that was a different case entirely. Kagome pulled Donovan over to Wolset and he mounted up.

"This may sound like s stupid question, but what about your horse Wolset?" Kagpme inquired. Wolset looked at her like she was stupid… well, she warned him it was stupid question.

"It will go on a lead rein to be led by one of the other's of course." Wolset replied haughtily. "Move out!" he yelled. Naru pulled in front and Kagome followed his horse with Miroku behind her.

"So… umm… where exactly are we going? I mean… umm… who are my new… masters." The last word was ground out between clenched teeth. You could tell Kagome hated saying it.

"Did not your parents explain it to you Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome just shook her head no, "Well, aren't they just informative? We're going to the Western Lands."

"You're new masters are the Lords of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru and his half-brother Inuyasha." Naru added as the continued along, the horses at a trot.

"So… they rule together." Kagome asked. Wolset let a huge snort escape him.

"Sesshoumaru is in charge. Inuyasha would never be accepted as a leader." Kagome noted the difference in the way he said Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He obviously respected this Sesshoumaru and disliked this Inuyasha.

"Why do you dislike this Inuyasha fellow? Isn't he still a lord?" she asked.

"Inuyasha is only considered a Lord because of his father's will. He's a hanyou. His mother was a human. That's one thing you need to remember. Sesshoumaru is a full Inu-youkai and Inuyasha is a half Inu-youkai." Wolset replied.

"The one you really need to look out for is Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is definitely the stronger of the two, but he also controls himself. Inuyasha has a short temper, and will explode quite violently." Miroku continued.

"Well, isn't that great?" Kagome said sarcastically, "Thanks for the warning though. I really appreciate it."

A sigh was heard behind her, and she turned around to face Miroku, "Such a shame that such a lovely lady would be wasted on two such ungrateful brutes." He pulled his horse up along hers, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" while he was saying this she felt a hand grope her butt. Since it came from behind she assumed it was Wolset and turned around and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Wolset yelled. Kagome's face was red with anger.

"Oh! Don't act all innocent! You groped my butt you hentai!" Kagome screeched. Wolset immediately looked at Miroku at the word "grope".

"I'm surprised he made it this long." Naru sighed from the front.

"That wasn't me. That would be Miroku who grabbed your ass. Slap him." Kagome looked at Miroku who had already pulled his horse into a "safe" range. She swiftly reached up to a ledge above them and grabbed a rock. Taking aim, she threw it at Miroku's head and turned around, smiling happily. This was all done so quickly that Miroku didn't even notice it. A moment later a resounding clunk of rock hitting flesh was heard along with a big "OW!"

While she was doing this Wolset has quietly dismounted her horse and remounted his own. He didn't seem to want to take any more chances with the crazy girl who they were taking back home to their masters.

"Remember this Miroku, if you grope me again I will make sure you mysteriously fall off a cliff with jagged rock bits at the bottom that will cut to little pieces. I an NOT anyone's meat. Got it?" Kagome said confidently. Miroku just nodded and rubbed his abused head. That girl seemed to have perfect aim.

Kagome tapped the horse's side with her heels and Donovan broke out into a brisk trot. She caught up Naru who was riding at the front of the group and rode silently alongside him. Donovan kept pace so perfectly with Naru's mount that Kagome was allowed to slip into a silent reverie undisturbed by the other's riding with her. They were too happy with the idea that she was actually co-operating with them (instead of kicking and screaming the entire way) to disturb her. They didn't want to chance her deciding suddenly that she didn't like this idea and trying to go home. It's really no fun dragging a unwilling girl countless miles across the country. So all the boys acted like good little demon and monks should.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

Ok, so I updated this story 03/31/06

Oh! Before I forget, I need a beta-reader!

_**Beta reader please!**_

Hopefully that got someone's attention. Have a good day… actually, for me, night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Wow, I actually got started on working on this again pretty quick… considering last time it was over a year between updates, I think I'm doing pretty good. So, I've gotten a whole like … 2 reviews so far, so my motivation is a bit down. (I have a weird tendency to use the word motivation wherever I can… I blame ROTC)

Anyways, unless I get enough reviews to dissuade me from a kag/sess, I think that's what I'm gonna make this one… and Inu might be a bit fairy like (by that I mean queer). I'm special like that.

Again, I need character profile please. I can always make some myself I guess, but then they get kinda the same after a while.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I **don't own Inuyahsa. If I did, this would not be a fanfiction, Sesshy and Kags would be together. I do own Wolset and Naru though. They're mine, and you can't have them… unless you ask. Then I'll probably say yes.

* * *

A gigantic thank you to my reviewers

**Dark Painting-** Aww, I feel so special. I'll go read Middle Child sometime to see if I can motivate you. You know what we need? A set of good muses. Well, whenever you can send a bio is good. Thanks for the review. I might manage to slip in the name Taru somewhere in the chappie even.

**Idiots Make Me Sneeze- **So, I decided to count your pm as review, even though if people check it'll look like you never reviewed. I'm glad that people seem to think my story is original. I for one am sick of seeing Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou and runs off and finds Sesshomaru, and they magically fall in love. And yes, S.p.O.d. did influence me. I'll make sure to use your character, but I'm gonna have to change her appearance in the real world. I'll keep the piercing in the dreamlike world I think I can put her in. Hope that doesn't ruin her in any way. It's just, this takes place 500 years ago. Thanks. 

**S.p.O.d.- **Well, I hope you get your new computer soon. I want you to update as well. I take it as a big compliment that an author as good as you thinks my story is good. It's better than those no talent people who don't know the difference between right and write. And I thought June was cool. I have a lot of serious friends, and every group of people needs a responsible person.

* * *

_**BETA READER PLEASE!**_**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

You Belong to Me

All Kagome could remember doing for the last 7 hours was riding, riding, and riding some more. She loved Donovan to death, but she was ready to get down. From the sweat soaking his flanks, Donovan was ready for her to get off.

"All right!" Wolset called when they reached a decent sized clearing close to, but not to close to, a river, "We'll camp here for the night!" Wolset was sliding off his horse as he said this. Kagome began to slide off her horse as well, when she felt an arm holding her in place. She nearly slapped the person, because she automatically assumed it was Miroku, but stopped when she heard Naru's voice behind her.

"My apologies Kagome, but I can't let you off the horse until the camp has been set up." Naru murmured in her ear.

"And why would that be?" she hissed. Naru realized his mistake as soon as he heard the promise of death in her voice, so he quickly tried to remedy his mistake.

"It certainly wouldn't be because we don't trust you. I mean… well, we have to protect you from other demons, so before you get down we have to… secure the perimeter! Yeah, so Wolset has to go put up a barrier… you're not going to believe me are you?" Naru finally gave up his rambling excuse when he felt Kagome stiffen in his arms.

"You insult my intelligence with such pathetic excuses." Kagome growled. Miroku saw this as a perfect opportunity to calm her down… so he pinched her butt.

"Such tension." He muttered before pulling his horse far away from the now enraged Kagome. Kagome was wildly flailing around in Naru's grasp, trying desperately to escape his grasp so she could violently murder Miroku.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?" Naru yelled at Miroku over Kagome's incomprehensible screams of rage. Naru was quickly finding out that Kagome could be a slippery as an eel when she wanted to be, and boy did she want to be right now.

"…I thought it might relax her?" Miroku half-asked, half-told Naru.

"Relax me? Relax me?" Kagome's outraged voice also sounded incredulous at the moment, "How in the seven hells is that supposed to relax me?" You could tell how truly pissed Kagome was, because she actually cussed. Kagome almost never cussed. Tomboy she may be, that improper she was not.

"Ummm… females like attractive males making the first move? … Because it gives them more confidence in themselves to know that a man desires them, therefore relieving them of any insecurities they may have?" Miroku guessed. Kagome was quickly realizing that the men she was with could quickly come up with plausible lies to cover almost any situation. Now, if only they could lie competently then she might start believing them. At least, these two couldn't pull off a plausible lie, their actions and tone of voice gave them away. Kagome had a feeling Wolset had no such qualms. If ones thinking would continue along that path, one might wonder if Wolset had any qualms at all. Kagome wasn't thinking that much about Wolset though. More like what she would do to Miroku when she caught him.

'_First, I'm gonna castrate him with a dull serrated blade. Then, I'll close the wound with fire. Yes. Next, comes the manicure… right down to his elbows… with a wonderfully sharp dagger. Then, I will flay the sin from his back, one tiny strip at a time. When I finish, I'll rub salt into all the wound, and reopen any I need to-'_

Kagome's train of thought was abruptly cut off as she had finally escaped Naru's hold. She leapt from the horse, only to land lightly on the ground. Wolset, who had just walked up, realized this as a sign that she had actual fighting training. Of course, not as much as he, an youkai officer in the Western Lord's army, would have, but enough to protect herself from any human she might encounter, and most likely enough miko powers to protect herself from many demon encounters as well. He'd have to investigate into the amount of training she had before she was delivered to Sesshoumaru. He had told him he expected a full report, and Wolset was not one to fail at his orders.

Wolset easily caught the girl, who was so far gone in her visions of massacring Miroku that she wasn't even thinking straight. "Can you not even keep hold of one measly human girl while I take care of the campsite?" he rumbled at Naru, while he slung the struggling girl over his shoulder.

"Miroku, please go somewhere out of her sight. She will never calm down unless you do." Naru sighed before turning his attention to his superior, "You are obviously not experiencing her full struggling effects, and you also have a better leverage point. We both know that strength means nothing if it's not properly used. She had much better leverage, and the rage and ability to use it to her advantage. So no lecturing me."

"If you can not hold on to one pathetic human, what good are you in Lord Sesshoumaru's personal guard?" Wolset barked at Naru. In his own mind, nothing he said could be taken offensively by any party. He was simply trying to teach a man who had been out in his charge a lesson. An officer is only as good as the men he commands. Kagome on the other hand, took what he said very offensively. What human in their right mind wouldn't? Especially, any human with the ability to defend themselves. So, although Wolset noticed Kagome stiffen on his shoulder, he took no notice as both he and Naru were now walking towards the campsite. After all, surely one feeble human could never damage on of the strongest youkai in the Western Lands, right?

Wrong.

"And what exactly do you mean, 'pathetic human'?" Kagome asked in a deadly cold voice. Naru heard it and quickly got his distance, but Wolset was too sure of himself to take the warning. He had an ego bigger than all of the Western Lands, and no puny human was going to unsettle him.

"I'm sure by now you must have noticed," Wolset replied in a dry voice, "that you are a human."

"Now who could have guessed that?" Kagome snarled sarcastically. Naru backed further away… let's just say he might have known some miko's in his time, "I was actually referring to the pathetic comment though."

"Oh! That?" Wolset seemed genuinely surprised by that, "That was merely referring to any youkai's obvious superiority to al humans. We youkai are unrivaled in all areas, therefore making humans pathetic." He said this all in a tone as if speaking to a small, and not particularly bright child, thus making the already burning fire in Kagome's eyes blaze even higher.

"Unrivaled in all areas you say?" Kagome asked in a sugarcoated tone. Naru sighed from where he was walking… a great distance away from them. He could guess what was about to happen, and if it were anyone but Wolset, he would try and warn him. But it was Wolset, and that was the problem. It wasn't that Naru disliked his Commander, far from that. Wolset was fair to all his people, no matter where they came from. It's just, Wolset believed in certain things, and nothing short of a very forceful miracle could sway him from those beliefs. One of those beliefs just happened to be that a youkai, no matter what kind, as long as it was able to take a humanoid form, would always be stronger than a human. No matter what. And of course, if Wolset believed it, it had to be true, right?

…Wrong… again.

Kagome decided she was sick of this egotistical wolf's behavior. It was time he learned some humility. Yes, that sounded very nice. Of course, with conceited, swaggering, self-adoration as big as it was, it would take a while. A small, malicious smile slid across Kagome's face. Oh yes, by the time they reached the palace Wolset would have learned some humility. Kagome would see to that.

'_And so it begins.'_

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

A/N WOOT! I FINISHED! I want a cookie for being good. Anywho, I'm sorry if the chapter seemed short. It's actually pretty much the same length as chapter one. And no, this chapter didn't really have to much of a point. I'm slowly moving the plot along though. You guys have to give me credit though. I gave up on this story for pretty much a year, and now I'm trying to be a responsible updater. It's hard.

* * *

_**BETA READER PLEASE!**_

* * *

Hopefully someone signs up… 'cause although I can beta other's work, I am incapable of betaing my own baby. After all, I know what it's supposed to say.

* * *

Updated: 06/09/06

* * *

Excuse any really big blaring mistakes in the last, like ¾ part of the story. It was written in an hour, and that hour was 4:30- 5:30 in the frickin' morning. I'm only saying this so you guys will realize how much I must love you.

Feel free to flame me by the way, as long as it's not pointless. If you dislike it, tell me why and I'll see if I can correct it. Please do review though. I feel all discouraged. The only people reviewing are S.p.O.d. and her friends, who she probably made review any way.

Wolset: That is only because you are a pathetic human.

Little Sheriff: Glare You shut up.

Inuyasha: You fucking moron. Don't you remember what she did to me the last time I pissed her off? horrifying flashes of Inuyasha dancing in a pink tutu

Wolset: Like she could do anything to me!

Kagome and Little Sheriff converge and start planning madly

All of a sudden Wolset is locked in a cage, in a lion print leotard, with a dominatrix who has a whip in there, going, "Bad kitty, time for your punishment."

Little Sheriff: Ahhh, writers prerogative. Oh, and don't worry people, Wolset is either gonna have to become more bearable in later chapters, or he may just die. I made up the guy, and he pisses me off. That's kinda sad.

Kagome: In a fake happy voice like people always use on their answering machines Anyways, if you have any critiques, comments, flames or suggestions, please just leave us a review and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Leave a message after you click, thanks, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I started working on this right after I posted the last one. I was so happy to see even the few amounts of reviews that I had! I'm even working on my organization stuff. I'm typing out full character profiles for any original characters in my stories, and it was a hell of a lot of fun to do it. See, I was at Mexican's house (no, I'm not racist, it's an inside joke thing) spending the night, and it was either midnight or 1 or something, and I got all inspired to work on my story, so we went to Mexican's computer. I was super inspired 'cause I got to type w/ Mexican's Sesshy plushie on my lap, and I put my Sesshy wristband on the Sesshy plushie, so it was double the Sesshy power. Speaking of Mexican, I have an announcement to make.

_**I HAVE A BETA READER! WOOT!**_

I'd like to thank the most wonderful, best friend in the whole wide world for agreeing to beta my story. Bows down repeatedly I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. Oh wonderful… Mexican-sama whose user name I don't actually know.

_**ALSO!**_

She will probably be drawing scenes and stuff from my story 'cause she's cool like that. YAY!

Random new thing I want to add in real quick, my song inspiration for this chapter is…

"What is this feeling?" out of the Broadway musical "Wicked."

Reviews:

**S.p.O.d.-** If you say so, but now I feel kinda weird. I feel for your loss of comp and internet, for I technically don't have a working computer. I constantly have to use my mom's work laptop, which means the story is saved to it, which means my mom has read some of this. I was highly disturbed when she told me that. It was funny? Really? I don't think that was my purpose when writing it, but then again, it was extremely late, and I waqs tired and stupid craps spews from my mouth by nature. And you do not suck at making things funny, I find your story highly hilarious. Thanks for the character.

**Unique Maiden-** Lol, thanks for the encouragement. I needed it. Well, I can give you hints and say Wolset is gonna be made absolutely miserable, but it wouldn't as much fun to tell you more than that. I can promise you'll see what'll happen though… just not too soon if I know myself. And of course, Sesshy and Inu will fight… although I have an idea floating around in my head that'll make the fighting more fun.

**XXXSilverFangXXX-** Why thank you! I do try. I'm glad you like it, and hopefully it will only improve as I write more, especially since I have a beta reader now. Keep me informed on how you feel though, don't be afraid to tell me anything your thinking.

**bBlack Dahlia-** Actually, I'm normally a huge fan of Kikyo bashing. It's one of my favorite things to do normally. It just kinda worked out this way.I'm glad you liked it though. I was mildly worried about people's reactions to the relationship between the two. I agree with you on the Kagome thing. I hate the weak whinny ones. If you think she's strong willed now though, wait till she gets to the castle. Kagome + Sesshoumaru major clash of wills.

**My-Soul-Your-Puppet-** I know technically you reviewed chapter 1, but since I already posted 2, I thought I'd put it here instead. I'm glad you liked it. Knowing people enjoy my story enough to review makes me actually want to write.

Disclaimer: I own it all! It's all mine (see's Mexican's glare)… ummm, what I meant to say was… ummm… does a fake gasp and points beyond readers, lawyers, and Mexican's head Whatever in the world could that be? turns and runs away (totally stole it from Princess Bride, excluding the run away part) Mexican laughs and cries our "INCONCIEVEABLE!"

**Chapter 4**

You Belong to Me

A huge sigh was heaved by the raven haired girl sitting at the camp fire with three other males. She was so… excruciatingly bored. She was sure she could find more ways to describe the torture she was going through if she really thought about it, but that would only imply that it would get worse for her. Who know the best way to punish Kagome Higurashi was to make her bored?

Kagome heaved another sigh and poked the fire with a large stick. Her eyes glowed when sparks flared up. Fire was **always **fun for her… and for some odd reason her parents never let her near it. You would think they didn't trust her near it. I mean, burn down one little barn of hay, and they never forget it. All she wanted to do was test if some of the weirder substances she had found in the forest would accelerate, decelerate, or simply not affect the burning of the straw. Therefore, the rest of the barn catching fire and burning up was _totally_ not her fault. She poked the fire again, this time harder in hopes of getting larger flames, keeping a grin from sliding up her face with some difficulty.

"Stop that, you bothersome wench!" Wolset snarled from the other side of the camp fire. The human wench was driving him insane! She wouldn't hold still! She kept fidgeting, and poking things, getting up to mess with the horses, getting up to check out some random noise that only she could hear, and of course, getting up to slap Miroku.

"Kagome!" she hissed back at him. Her eyes gleamed in the firelight. Kagome had just found her entertainment.

"Huh?" Wolset responded, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Kagome, smart one! Not wench, or bitch, or miko, or human, or any other thing that may pop into your 'superior youkai' mind. It's quite a simple name too. Say it with me; Ka-go-me." She seethed at the now irritated wolf youkai. They got into a huge glaring contest, and Kagome took the chance to actually look at Wolset. It was a pretty good pretense. He was about an inch under 6' tall, which made him 5'11". He had long, gorgeous locks of ebony black hair tied up in a high ponytail, so she couldn't really judge the true length of it. She looked back at him in the face to take in the emerald green eyes were right now glaring death messages at her. His body was slim and lean, muscled but not too severely, so as to allow quick and fluid movement.

"How about… Beautiful?" Miroku inquired from her right side. Kagome turned her glare to him, and he promptly shrank back. Miroku's wandering hands had already got him into trouble today… Many times. Kagome saw that Miroku was dressed in the traditional monk robes, a black robe with a purple over robe, which complemented his amethyst eyes. He had short black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, although a lot of hair still remained kinda wild at the top of his head. It was just too short to go into the ponytail.

"No, that one doesn't work either." Kagome growled out between clenched teeth. She was resisting the urge to throttle Miroku, and it was taking a lot of will power to do so.

"As Lady Kagome wishes, so shall it be done." Naru murmured from her right side, making eye contact with nobody. Kagome finally turned her attention to Naru and was mildly shocked at his appearance.

'_Note to sefl: start paying attention to people and surroundings.'_

Naru, although taller than Kagome, was relatively short compared to the other two at 5'8". He had short spiky hair that was so many shades of blue, Kagome didn't even want to figure them all out, but somehow they all managed to blend beautifully together to make his hair look like the ocean, and the spikes making it look like waves. He had blue-green eyes like the sea with flecks of gold through out them, and he was beautiful. His face wasn't strikingly handsome like Wolset's, or roguishly cute like Miroku's, but had a type of inner beauty that grew every time you looked at him, or talked to him. Kagome figured from his hair and eyes that he was a water demon.

"Stop following all her commands. You're a youkai, now act like it!" Wolset barked at Naru. Kagome glared at him and decided it was time to put "Operation: Make-The-Arrogent-And-Handsome-Wolf-Youkai-stupid-head-Regret-Ever-Having-Insulted-Humans-And-Her" into actions.

'_Note to self: … get shorter plan name.'_

Kagome sat up from her supposed sleep and smirked evilly as she used her miko powers to check and make sure the others were truly asleep. After, it just wouldn't do for them to catch her in the act now would it? If they caught her in the act, then they would know who was doing it, and that would take all the fun out of what she was planning. Not that it would stop her, but she preferred to have fun when getting retribution on people. Assured that the others were truly asleep, Kagome snuck over to Wolset's bags.

"Now let's see. If I were Wolset, where would I hide… haha! Found them!" She whispered to herself while rummaging in Wolset's pack. She held out her new prized possession and her already big smirk grew even wider. She muttered a quick spell under her breath and watched as it activated on the items she held.

"Oh yes, that'll do Kagome, that'll do." She said to herself as she looked proudly at her little achievement. He would never know who had done it, since the spell hid all traces of her. Anyone looking on the scene would have thought that Kagome was a parent of a kid, who had just accomplished their life goal, she looked that proud. A gigantic yawn escaped her lips, and she gave a dopey smile, "Ok, back to bed for me then." With that she walked to her bedroll and got in, preparing for a good night's sleep.

Of course, she wouldn't be getting one of those. No, that wouldn't be any fun. See, finding out that her brother was dead, her sister had been married off, and she had been sold into slavery for two demons wasn't enough. No, now something else had to happen.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in… or in this case, I guess I should say wolf huh?" a voice sneered from behind Kagome, just behind the line of trees she was next to. Miroku, Naru, and Wolset were instantly awake and reaching for weapons as soon as the mysterious voice started speaking.

'_Amazing, I sit there, talk to myself, and rummage through a pack, and they don't even move, but this guy shows up, says one sentence, and their all up in arms about it.'_

Kagome scrunched her eyes closed and pulled the bedroll cover up higher on her, all the while repeating the mantra, "It's all in my head."

"Lady Kagome, please get up and come over here." Naru said, barely loud enough for her to hear him. He was trying to make it so Mr. Mystery Man didn't know what he was saying, but Kagome could feel that he was youkai, so it did no good.

"Nuh-uh!" was Kagome's muffled reply.

"Why not?" Naru said, a bit miffed.

"Because this is soooo not happening!" Kagome responded, in complete denial. A chuckle came from the guy in the forest, which Kagome completely ignored.

"I assure you Lady Kagome, that it is happening." Naru said evenly.

"Well then, I've had enough damn it!" she nearly screeched, causing all three youkai to flinch, and stood in a flurry of blankets to turn and face Mr. Mystery Man, "This is absolutely the last straw! I've already had to put up with Souta dieing, being separated from Kikyo, my own parents selling me into slavery, his attitude, and his lechery!" she said the last two things while pointing at first Wolset, then Miroku.

"Hey!" Miroku protested, mildly offended.

"You shut up!" Kagome told Miroku, barely even turning to look at him before going back to lecturing Mr. Mystery Man, "Now you either come out of that forest, and tell us what you want, or you go away. Either way, you will NOT stand there, annoy us, and interfere with my sleep! Because trust me, a sleep-deprived Kagome is not a happy Kagome!"

"You want to see me?" the voice returned.

"No, I don't!" she snapped, her words positively sagging with sarcasm. "Did I _not_ just say that?"

"Well, what a lady wants, a lady should always gets." Said the man, stepping from the tree line and stopping about two paces away from Kagome, who still hadn't moved.

"You!" Naru and Wolset gasped at the same time.

"Yes, me." The stranger replied, a fanged grin lighting up his face.

**End Chapter 4**

A/N: Woot, I totally finished! I know it's a bit short, but stay with me. I love ending at cliffies. I will find something special to give to anyone who can guess who the mystery guy is… and no Mexican, you get nothing. I already told you.

Anywho, thanks for reading, and I hope you review. I'd type something witty and funny here, but at this moment it's… 4:25 in the morning, and I want to sleep. Night or morning or afternoon or whatever y'all.

Oh, and I have found out that Mexican's username on fanfic is Makiko Uchiha. So yea.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** OMG! So, it's been pretty much less than twelve hours since I posted the last chapter, and I got 5 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter! I mean, 5 of them, and I still expect more from certain people. Then I got someone reviewing on chapter 1, which is kinda weird to me, 'cause to me it says that they only read the first chapter although there are more their. Anyways, that means that I found the recipe for making people review. Cliffies. Cliffies are good (contrary to popular belief). Cliffies make people review, which inflates my ego, which makes me want to write. See, I had a really bad cliffie on chapter 1, a satisfactory ending (one that actually kinda put your thoughts to rest) on chapter two, one that made you think of the next chapter, but still gave you closure on chapter 3, and I finally put a good cliffie on chapter 4 and I get more reviews than I have for any other chapter, even though it's kinda short.

Enough rambling about reviews though, I wanted to make a little comment here. My beta reader is California, and although she promised me she would still beta this, I sent it to her a while ago and she hasn't returned it yet, so I'm gonna post it un-edited. Sorry, but you'll have to deal. That's part of the reason it took so long to update. Plus, you gotta remember all this work is done on my mom's work laptop, which requires that she bring it home for me to do the work (which she hasn't for the last week now). Can't help it, so just be ready. Oh, and I figured something out. Mexican, my ever so wonderful beta reader, has been inserting a lot of random comments in here. So, if it didn't sound like me, it might be her. Sorry for such a long A/N by the way, I have a bad habit of rambling.

* * *

Reviews:

**loveneverdies-** Well, you cannot believe how happy I am that someone loves it. It makes me feel all warm and snuggly inside. I plan to keep writing, so no worries… I know too many people who would kill me if I didn't (cough Mexican and S.p.O.d. cough). I'll do my best for a fast update, but the truth is, I'm lazy. And… you reviewed for the same chapter twice… w/e floats your boat man.

**Italian Charms 587- **I thought so too, that's why I had to stop there. As to whom the mystery person is, it will all be revealed here. I'll give you a hint though, he's hot (that's roughly at least half the guys from the show). Glad you like it, and thanks for putting me on your alert list.

**Anigen- **It's a person, you know, the one with a face… wow, I just realized what's sad about that. That would actually eliminate some people from the show. I'll work on the longer chapters, but I have a thing for ending in cliffies, I've always liked it. Oh, and a beta is someone who edits your story for you. For example, I beta Alier's "Unsealed in Tokyo" for her, which means I edit it. It's really hard to edit your own work, since you know what it's supposed to say.

**Sesshoumarus fluffy mate- **No damning my cliff hangers! They're my babies! Actually, this story in general is my baby. You're so impatient. You're gonna have to wait like everyone else to find out what happens. I'll try to check out your story later, I saw the summary already. I already know one thing I like about it, Kag/Sess. That loyal fan comment warmed my heart, especially since I made favorite stories. Now I just gotta work to make either alert or favorite authors. Love ya!

**Divachic- **I'm glad you like it, but what do you mean too short? Like chapter wise? Or do you mean chapter length? Eh, whatever it is, I'll try to work on it…. just not on this chapter. Lots of love.

**S.p.O.d.-** The fire thing comes with a lot of information about pyros behind it… as in, I'm a pyro and so are my dad and brother and a lot of my friends. I have never set anything in my house on fire… we burn x-mas tress though, and boy do they burn (gets maniac gleam in eyes thinking about fire and starts playing lovingly with her lighter). The Kouga comment nearly made me die laughing. You thought it was Naraku, and wondered when Kouga was gonna show up… and yeah, you'll understand when you read. Too late for the angry slave kittens… I played with 'em then killed 'em.

**Wonderinspirit-** Fire is always fun… I never did understand why people are discouraged to play with it. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own an Inu DVD, Sesshy wristband, and I'm soon gonna own a Sesshy plushie and action figure which will be Mexican-jacked from Mexican's house, but not the series.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

You Belong To Me

"You!" Kagome said in a shocked voice while pointing at said guy.

"… You've never seen me before." The confused guy replied.

"Yeah, but everyone else was doing it, so I wanted to do it too." Kagome whined.

"I never said anything Lady Kagome." Miroku replied from his corner of the camp, where everyone was currently ignoring his presence.

"Yes, but you don't count. Besides, you're still not supposed to be talking, so stop." Kagome retorted, hardly even glancing at him when she said it. It was like a little kid, the less attention you gave them, the less they did something. Or so Kagome hoped. Miroku pouted, but wisely said nothing. The new guy coughed to regain their attention, and Kagome turned to face him again.

"…And you would be?" she asked, annoyed at him.

"Kouga!" Wolset snarled from the side of the camp where he and Naru had been momentarily forgotten.

"Hey! She asked me, not you!" Kouga complained before turning to face Kagome and smoothly saying, "Kouga at your service."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. This guy was acting more childish than she was! She got her first real good look at him and quickly decided something. He may act childish, but his look was completely man, and completely hot at that. He had long black hair swept up into a high ponytail, and he had some of the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever had the pleasure to see. The armor padded by what seemed to be wolf fur, fur leggings, and little skirt looking thing only seemed to enhance his masculinity, which Kagome found surprising. Most guys would look weird in what he wore, he just looked natural.

"At my service?" Kagome asked sweetly, batting her eyes, and upon receiving a nod from Kouga giving him a good look over that Kouga **had** to notice, "So, you'll do anything I say?"

"Anything at all." Kouga assured her.

"Good then. Go away." Kagome said while collapsing on her bedroll. All the men stared at her once she said that. It was clearly unexpected by all.

"Except that." Kouga decided.

"Well then, you're a liar, and I don't want to talk to you anymore. Good night."Kagome snapped, burrowing in her bedroll so she was completely cocooned by the blankets.

"What are you doing here?" Wolset growled at Kouga.

"I am the one who should be saying that. You're on my lands." Kouga responded breezily.

"Who died and made you king?" Kagome mumbled from under the bedroll covers.

"…My father." Kouga replied.

"Wait… you're really a king?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, not technically a king. I'm a prince, but I am in charge of my lands. To be a king, one must have a queen." Kouga said.

"Lady Kagome, if you would kindly refrain from talking to him, that would make this encounter much more pleasant and easier to manage." Naru spoke from the corner of the camp where he and Wolset had, once again, been forgotten. Or, as Kagome was beginning to speculate, Kouga was just plain out ignoring them.

"In words that might be easier for your pathetic ningen brain, shut up." Wolset snarled from Naru's side. Kagome was instantly on her feet and stalking over to where Wolset was when Miroku caught her and held her between him and Naru, who was also helping to subdue the enraged miko. Kouga watched from the sidelines, having fun at the others expense.

"Lady Kagome, think." Miroku hissed in Kagome's ear, "Is it really wise to show such a divided front in front of our enemy?"

Kagome blinked slowly, "Would you care to explain why he's our enemy? He hasn't done anything particularly villainous yet."

"I trust my comrades." Miroku acknowledged slowly, trying to find the right words, "If they view this person as a threat, then I am inclined to agree with their assessment." Kagome listened to him carefully, and was forced to agree with him… partially. She trusted Naru's opinion… Wolset was a whole different story.

"I ask you again, what are you doing in my lands when you have been banished from them Wolset, son of Haru and Miaka?" Kouga said, finally rejoining the conversation. Wolset's eyes narrowed at Kouga, and the mention of a past best left forgotten.

"I am here on an errand for Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome was astonished by the change in Wolset's normally brash and rude personality. He went from unbearable youkai, to courtier in record time… not like she had anything to compare it to.

"And how does this business pertain to me and mine? Although the Eastern Wolf Tribe is not enemies with the Western Lands, we are not allies. Lord Sesshoumaru's men do not automatically gain passage through my land, especially not you Wolset." Kouga countered haughtily.

"Although it is true that the Western Lands and Eastern Wolf Tribe are not allies, it would be unwise to do anything to high ranking men in Lord Sesshoumaru's army. It would be a shame to have the Western Lands as an enemy. Lord Sesshoumaru would see it as an act of war if we were attacked." Naru stepped in, putting a hand on Wolset's arm to warn him to keep his temper. Kagome could see that Naru's point had had much more of an effect on Kouga than Wolset's. She could also see what a big gamble that comment was. If their was ill-boding feeling between the two territories, then Kouga might be willing to risk war to send out a message by harming the men. At the same time, even Kagome knew that the Western Lands were highly feared for their outstanding army, and tactical genius, so it could be a good deterrent to many to remind them that they were a high ranking officer in the army.

"… The Eastern Wolf Tribes would never wish to war with the Western Lands. Still, this insult cannot go unnoticed. Lord Sesshoumaru was well aware of Wolset's banishment when he sent you here. It is a slight to me and mine that he ignored it. The Eastern Wolf Tribe may not be as strong as the Western Lands, but we are not one to be trifled with." Kouga returned slowly.

"The Western Lands can trifle with anyone they want to." Wolset growled, then winced slightly because of Naru's tightening grip on his arm.

Kouga's eyes flared in anger at the comment, "The Eastern Tribe has the best hand-to-hand combat trained men out of all the territories, and normally provide all the messengers for wars due to our incredible speed. Do not forget, the western Lands hires many of my men to fight in its battles."

"I have seen your men. I have trained your men. They are pathetic compared to many, lack any type of discipline, and are quite incompetent with majority of weapons." Wolset replied, a smirk growing on his face. Kouga growled and looked ready to jump forward and attack Wolset when Kagome stepped forward from between Miroku and Naru.

"Ok, I have no clue what's going on at the moment, but that's not the point. Actually, I'm no longer sure what the point is. If we could please return to the reason to why you're here Kouga?" Kagome stated slowly, as if talking to a group of slow children.

"Wolset is not allowed on my lands." Kouga said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because he has been banished from them."

Kagome turned around to face her group when Kouga gave his answer, "Ok, then that leads me to ask why we had to go onto his lands?"

"You live on them Lady Kagome." Miroku drawled.

"I do?"

"Yes M'Lady." Naru sighed.

"Oh, I never knew that." Kagome said happily.

"No really?" Wolset mumbled under his breath. Kagome shot him a glare that shut him up immediately.

"Well, I guess that solves that then. Kouga, we apologize for coming onto your lands, but the boys here had to fetch me from my home, which is apparently on your lands. We will be making all due to haste to leave them."

"That solves nothing." Kouga said evenly, mildly enjoying the way Kagome's entire body tensed up in anger when he said it.

'_What is it with all the wolf demons being pricks? Ok, new mantra, "I will not purify annoying demons, I will not purify annoying demons, I… am going to kill the monk'_

Kagome grabbed a hold of the monk's hand which was still on her body and casually flipped him over her shoulder. Naru grabbed a hold of the now enraged miko and kept her from killing Miroku, who now lay dazed on the ground. Kagome glared at Miroku, before remembering where she was and turning the deadly gaze onto Kouga.

"And why, does is solve nothing?" she ground out through her teeth.

"Because my tribe comes off looking weak for letting you go."

"Ok, then, how about this. No one else has to know." Miroku replied from the ground, where he was still laying, mildly dazed.

"Still doesn't work for my tribe."

"Ok then, may I ask why Wolset was banished?" Kagome asked while nudging Miroku,

"And you, get up. I didn't throw you that hard."

"That is neither here nor there, nor is it relevant to this conversation." Wolset said quickly stepping forward, and giving a glare to first Kouga, then Naru to make sure they didn't tell the story.

"Wolset is right; the reason for his exile is not pertinent to this conversation, only the fact that he has been exiled." Naru said quickly, sticking up for his friend.

"In my opinion, neither of those is important. What is important is how you are going to repay the Eastern Wolf Tribe for this insult?" Kouga drawled slowly, a smile sliding onto his face.

"What type of payment would the Eastern Wolf Tribe ask of the Western Lands to help fix this grievance between our two territories?" Naru asked calmly, still being the brains of the operation.

"What type of payment? Hmmmm," Kouga muttered in mock concentration, tapping his index finger against his face as if in deep thought, "What type of payment?" Kagome didn't realize it, but she had taken a small step forward to try and hear him better, "Well, I always did like equal trades. How about… a life for a life?"

"Huh?" Kagome barely had time to say before Kouga lunged at her.

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Oh, and those who have a better description of Kouga, or anything relating to the description of clothing worn back then are not only welcome to tell me, they are highly encouraged. Oh, and about the Eastern Tribe thing, I'm no longer sure if it's Eastern or Western. See, on the DVD they say Eastern, but subtitles say Western, so I went with Eastern… 'cause I don't know how many people have the dvd.

So, review, 'cause you know you love me and want me to be happy and content so I'll write. Oh, and flames are welcome… I'm a pyro.: )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok, so I know I'm way late… but I don't really care right now. I'm sleep deprived, with way too much work, betaing one story and trying to work on two while keeping up on reading my normal stories which inspire me so don't try and tell me I shouldn't read as much. Plus I hardly ever get my mom's computer, so it's kinda hard for me to work on it. I have a plan though, and no, I'm not gonna ask for more reviews (although I won't complain if I get them). I'm gonna e-mail myself the story every time I work on it and hopefully it will work better that way. Those of you who are glad I updated should thank to people, S.p.O.d. and Mexican… both threatened me. Along the lines of update or else… and I chose update.

Oh, and a random thing, but I was looking at my stats, and I have 1 thing to wonder. How in the world do I have more hits for chapter 5 than chapter 4? It just doesn't make sense. Other than that, my stats made me feel pretty good. Just 1 question. What the hell is a C2? 'Cause apparently I made someone's C2 thingy, but I don't know what it is.

One last thing. This chapter is un-edited. I sent it to Mexican about 2 weeks ago, and she still hasn't done it so I gave up. As much as I love my best friend, if someone is interested in betaing this, please tell me. I need someone to edit it. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sesshoumarus fluffy mate- **Well, for the flames thing, the way I see it, they can complain all they want, but as long as I have more people who like than dislike it, I don't particularly care. Plus, they can always stop reading. Story alert is where you're e-mailed every time a certain story is updated. Loyal fan forever eh? Well, my ego just inflated.

**:X- **Lol, demanding much? Ok, well here's the update, just like you wanted.

**Sesshomaru20- **So you thought it was good? That's reassuring. I thought it may be a bit too political. I was gonna try and put more action in, but I wanted to end it there, so I didn't have much of a choice. Here's your update.

**Darkfyredragon- **Cute? Wow, never thought of it that way. I'm glad you liked it though. After all, I write for my reader's. It's not that fun to write for yourself, you never get feedback if you write for yourself. Glad you like it.

**Rasberrysobret- **You think Kouga's a perv? Maybe you misinterpreted his last action… 'cause he hasn't gotten nearly pervy enough for me yet. I'm totally with you on the Sesshy vote. I think Kag/Sess are the best couple.

**Inujoey20- **Yeah, I started writing this 'cause I was sick of seeing so many repeats of the same plot over and over again. As far as I know, this is an original plot. The chapter length is a constant complaint, but I don't know what else to do. I mean, there are people with shorter chapters than me. And even though you are a late reader, you have just as much right to complain as anyone else… and right now more, 'cause you reviewed all my chapters in a row, so I love you. Little hint here. If I have my way lots of people will want to mate with Kags. People want to learn from me? That's definitely a new one. Don't think my stories are perfectly edited though, 'cause they aren't. What probably makes the difference is that I work on mine in bits, 'cause I'm not fond of typing large amount at one time. Lol, my whole purpose in cliffies is to make more people read and review. Seems to work, but I'll work on getting more stuff in my chapters. I'm glad you think it's funny. I constantly put in stupid comments without thinking about it, so I decided to even out in a few on purpose. Lol, who said Kouga was mangy in my story? I happen to love Kouga as a character. (Oh, by the way, this was a response to all reviews if it wasn't obvious enough by the gigantic length).

**RoseDream- **Kouga? Ratfink? I think not! I happen to love him. And, his wolves have done nothing wrong yet in my story. This is a bit of a different Kouga… like he's intelligent. Ok, no permanent Kag/Kouga… but little fluffs between them may serve to move the story along. Can't promise Sess will rescue her, but he'll come in soon enough… I just want to take my time.

**Wolf Flame- **Why thank you. Here's the update!

**Black Diamond07- **Cool huh? Glad you think so. I'm updating as quick as I can here though.

**Helikesitheymikey!- **But of course. Fluffy is too sexy not to get Kags. Now the real question is not if she's gonna end up with Fluffy, but when? Oh, and it actually is a poll. I stated that in the first chapter, so I'm glad I got the vote.

**Italian Charms 587- **Yes, I did like the cliffy. Ok, here's my continuation.

**Frenchie- **Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**Loveneverdies- **Lol, thanks for the enthusiastic support. Make me feel great. Like usual? My ego keeps growing. Ok, well thanks for your review and here's the update.

**Luvzsasuke-** And my ego keeps growing, thanks!

**S.p.O.d.- **Someone's hyper! I mean, my God! What in the world does Lave Girl and Shark Boy have to do with my story! Thanks for the character… even if it stolen property. I won't mention a word. Shinobi? As in Naruto, w/ the Ninja's and stuff? Yeah, Koga is hot, totally drool worthy… just not as hot as my Sesshy. I shouls start calling guys slave kittens… see what they'd do. And yes, I realize I'm answering the review out of order, get over it. And yes, my reviews are drugs… and I love 'em.

**Dark Painting-** Hey chica, thanks for reviewing. It is much appreciated. Lol, I'm glad at least SOMEONE got a summer job… I couldn't find one. You're the dark one, not the hyper one… hyper one is Sango, you Sango represents you? And I forget, which one is your twin? (Trying to memorize it all makes my head hurt). And Ishiyana is so in S.p.O.d.'s story… he's the one who likes Kagura… I think. Well, thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Sesshy wouldn't twirl around like a ballerina to attack. **

* * *

**

Chapter 6

You Belong To Me

Kagome winced, preparing for the feeling of claws ripping through her flesh. After all, what else could Kouga have meant? She didn't stay that way for long though. Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown over a shoulder and carried away at a speed that was unmatched by any demon.

"What the… where are you taking me?" Kagome screamed, infuriated at the fact that she was being taken away from her captors. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Kagome frowned.

'_Ok, what I meant by that was of course, that… I didn't want my family to be in trouble because I didn't go to the Western Lands! Of course that's what I meant. It couldn't possibly be because their is lots of good looking guys back at camp… because I'm riding on the back of a good looking guy.'_

"To my home of course, stupid ningen. Where else would we be going?" Kouga's voice replied silkily.

"Umm… to the Western Lands to drop me off?" Kagome guessed in an ever-hopeful voice.

"No, I don't think I want to give you over to the Western Lands just yet. I think you should stay here with me and my clan." Kouga replied.

"Wow, as… generous of an offer as that is, I'm going to have to decline. See, I have to go to the Western Lands, the Lords there bought me. Now, I'm not particularly happy about that, but if I magically disappear then my family won't receive their payments. At the moment, I don't care if my parents starve, but my sister will be getting money from them occasionally so they need to have it. Plus, if they can't afford to pay for their land, they're going to lose their house, which means they would move in with Kikyou, and I would never want to put her through that." Kagome rambled.

"Don't worry about that; just remain quiet until we reach my clan. I need to talk to them." Kouga snapped. Kagome couldn't figure out why he was so angry with her all of a sudden. All she did was mention that she needed to go to where she was supposed to go or else her family would be in trouble.

His face safely hidden from Kagome's eyes, Kouga was glowering. How dare she think that he can't take care of her? What a ridiculous idea! Did he not take care of his entire clan? Did she think him incapable of providing for her family? Not that he planned on keeping her long enough for him to have to, but still! His pride had been hit when she said that.

The two remained in silence until they reached their destination… well, Kouga's destination, Kagome's prison. Kagome had long since closed her eyes on the trip, so she was surprised when she was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground. She looked up, ready to scold Kouga for his rudeness, when she saw her surroundings. She gasped at the gorgeousness of them. A gigantic waterfall cascaded into a large, sparkling pond, which opened up into a river at the base. Fields of green grass and some forested areas surrounded it, and if it hadn't been for the cliffs Kagome never would have realized that it was on a mountain.

"Oh Kouga, it's beautiful." she breathed. Kouga just looked around and shrugged. After all, he had grown up here.

"I suppose it is." He replied with indifference.

"Suppose? You suppose… just look at it! It's gor-" Kagome was suddenly cut off when she was tossed on Kouga's shoulder yet again as he darted through the waterfall to a cave hidden behind it (does no one else wonder why they're never wet when they come out?). She sputtered in indignation on his shoulder while lecturing him about how that was NOT the proper way to be treating her. After all, if he was gonna kidnap her, couldn't he at least do it more politely… don't answer that.

Kagome let out a small yelp as she was tossed upon a bed of straw situated at the back of the cave. She got up only to be pushed down by Kouga. She attempted to get up again, only to be thwarted by Kouga again.

"Stay there woman or I'll have to sit on you to keep you there!" Kouga snapped. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him.

"You wouldn't dare." She said while beginning to stand up. Yet again, she felt herself pushed back to the ground, but this time felt a weight keeping her there. After a useless bout of struggling she finally gave up the battle to the fat body currently residing on top of her. Eventually, she came to hear the soft laughing and murmuring of the rest of the tribe as they too witnessed the comical sight. Kagome felt Kouga draw a deep breath before addressing his tribe.

"Hey! Fair warning, this one's mine. You touch, you die. Now, we need to secure the perimeter, her friends should come soon." With his speech done he turned away from his tribe (still in her lap) and took out a cloth to start cleaning his swords. Not that he had used them or anything… he just wanted to look important.

_Oooohhhhh, he is soooo dead,_ Kagome thought while constantly trying to get up from under Kouga, _He just doesn't know it yet. What type of person… youkai in their right mind sits on a girl to keep her from standing up? Oh wait, I know this one! He isn't in his right mind! That would explain why he kidnapped me… why did he kidnap me anyways? What possible service could I provide… oh no! He best not be thinking along… THAT sort of line. I will so purify his wolfy little butt… which would be a shame, it's a really nice butt. Come to think of it, how did I miss it when he tossed me on his shoulder earlier? Too bad I can't see it now… did he just say something to me?_

"Sorry, I missed that. Can you repeat it?" Kagome breathed. She was a little out of breath, what with the with struggling and the being sat on, "And while you're at it, could you get off? You're heavy and squishing me."

Kouga blinked, obviously annoyed with the young girl, "I said, if you promise to behave, I'll let you up."

"…What exactly qualifies as good behavior?" Kagome questioned slyly.

"Anything I say does, which includes you keeping that little ningen butt of yours there and being quiet."

"…How quiet is quiet?" Kagome nearly giggled when he looked ready to tear his hair out. Kouga obviously wasn't used to people talking back, which means he obviously wasn't ready for her. Plus, he obviously had a short temper. Kouga seemed like an obvious guy. Kagome gave him one-day tops before he was ready to pay her original captors to take her back.

"You not talking at all is quiet!" Kouga snapped.

"…And if I don't want to be quiet?" Kagome asked.

"Then I will remain sitting on you."

"But I could keep talking?" Kouga looked near ready to kill the petite human girl he was currently sitting on. How could one human wench, and such a small one at that, be so much trouble? And how in the world was his pack easier to control than one measly human?

"No! Either way you have to be quiet!"

"… And how exactly do you plan on making me be quiet when you're sitting on me?" Kagome questioned.

_Oh yeah, give me a day and he'll be begging Naru to take me back._

Kouga sat on Kagome and gave the girl's question proper thought. How could he get her to shut up? Normally he would just pull dominance as he was the leader of the pack, and unless the others wanted to challenge him for leadership they had to listen, but this girl wasn't pack so it didn't matter. He couldn't hurt her because he really did intend to return her to Sesshoumaru and Mutt-Boy soon… just as soon as they learned their lesson. So, how to shut her up… a wicked grin grew on Kouga's face. He knew just how to handle her.

"I give you fair warning, if I am forced to make you be quiet in all likelihood you will not like my methods." Kouga taunted, the wicked little grin still on his face. Not that Kagome could see it.

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't do anything. You can't hurt me, because I'm someone else's property. That leaves you with nothing to do to me. Tell you what, return me to my original captors and I promise to be quiet and behave the whole way there." Kagome replied, so sure he could do nothing to her.

Kouga gave a mock sigh, "Do not say that I didn't give you fair warning." In a flash Kouga had rolled off her, picked Kagome up and placed her so she was straddling him. Before she even knew what was happening his mouth was on hers, muffling any sounds of protest she might have made. Her hands went to beat against his chest as she reared her head back, but Kouga quickly used his youkai speed and strength to his advantage. He grabbed her two small hands and held them behind her back in one of his large ones, and twisted his other hand in her hair and used it to control her head. He brought her lips back to his and started ravishing her mouth again. To him it was like a treasure trove, and he had a feeling that he would never get sick of doing this.

_Oh that's it! He is SOOOOO dead! He is going to die a slow painful death. He is going to regret ever meeting me! He is… a really good kisser. Wonder where he learned it?_

Kagome thought as she gradually stopped fighting Kouga. This just encouraged him more and he deepened the kiss. As his tongue delved even deeper into the cavern of Kagome's mouth, she finally came to her senses. She bit down, lightly as a warning to him. Luckily, he took it and reluctantly lifted his lips from her slightly bruised ones.

Kouga leaned his forehead against hers as they both tried to regain their breath. "Understand, that every time you talk to much that will happen again. I don't care where we are, who is there, or if you're a willing participant or not. You will be quiet when I tell you to be. Understand?"

For once in her life, Kagome just nodded her head and didn't say a word.

* * *

"Damn it!" the scream of rage echoed through the forest. 

"Wolset, calm down! We'll find her." Naru did his best to reassure his friend, although he, too, was worried. After all, he actually liked Kagome, and he was betting her pure spirit would be good for everyone at the castle as well. More than that though, he was worried what Sesshoumaru would do to them if he found out this had happened. After all, they were ordered to escort Kagome to the palace, not lose her halfway there. Actually, they were ordered to bring the Lords new "possession" to the castle with as little damage as possible, but same thing. Even if they managed to recover her, and they would, if Sesshoumaru found out, they were all dead. Sometimes it sucked to work for a Lord.

"Sure we will, but will we find her soon enough? You don't know Kouga like I do! She won't last!" Wolset yelled back at him, his long black hair currently in disarray.

"I don't know… I just don't know." Naru whispered, his voice sounding mildly broken. All three men looked at each other for a moment before a flurry of movement broke out as they went back to searching for Kagome.

* * *

"So," Kouga said with a perverted little smirk, "ready to talk anytime soon?" Kagome's eyes widened as she frantically shook her head. No way was she willingly speaking in his presence again. Kouga pouted as he saw her frantic denial. Was it really that bad to kiss a gorgeous man such as himself?

Kouga's grin grew yet again as another idea popped into his head. He swept Kagome back into his lap so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. Kouga leaned forward so that his lips were brushing the shell of Kagome's ear, "Well then, I'll just keep you here in case you decide you want to. Feel free to anytime. I, for one, look forward to it." Unknown to Kouga, Kagome's eyes grew considering. After all, would it really be so bad to be kissed by him? She was almost ready to speak, when she saw Kouga's whole tribe starring at them. Suddenly, talking didn't seem like such a good idea. She sat ramrod straight in his lap, and closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away when she opened them. Her eyes slid open.

_Nope, their not gone, and this is not a dream… their goes that hope._

**

* * *

A/N Ok, so I finally finished and sadly it's one of my longer chapters. Who wants to be Kagome right now? I mean, I would love to be punished by being kissed by a hot prince. I would be getting in trouble all the time. Ummm… so yeah… hope you liked it… Ima go that way. **

Sesshy says read and review or die.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Ok, so it's been a while, but not as long as it had been my last update. To be fair, I have a reason. Well, two or three actually. One: S.p.O.d. hadn't reviewed, and Mexican didn't make me. They're the two who really harass me into writing (S.p.O.d. just reviewed, hence me writing). Two: I had writers block. I have no clue how to rescue Kagome. To quote my drill team commander, "I'm gonna pull it out my ass" for what I'm about to write. And three: For the first time in my life, I'm being separated from my brother. My parents are divorced. But my bro and I have always been together. Since September, he's been at Marines Corps. boot camp and I feel kinda down without him here. So yeah, if someone dies, it's cause I'm sad… and kinda mad, but that's 'cause I'm in pain till wed.

But now, I'm writing again. This is me not on painkilers (I can't write the whole chapter at once, so this is kinda like a new AN), but the first half of the chapter is me writing on them, so please excuse me. Painkillers make me loopy as all hell.

* * *

**Shout Outs (reviews):**

**Genius-** Dude, Kouga is friggn' hot. Why purify? Plus, she would then have all the tribe on her and the political ramifications would be ginormous. No, she had the sensible idea. I have a feeling you might not survive in this world.

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69er**

**Jessiskags**

**Kaoru's sister**

**Luvssasuke-** Lol, I know, Kagome is so lucky. Kouga can "capture" me any day. Well, I'm trying on the whole updatin' thing.

**Alexa-** Well, I prefer Sess/Kag over Kouga/Kag, so no worries chica.

**LiYinBlake-** Drools with you

**Llebreknit-** Well, Mexican has promised to do better, and speaking from personal experience of having a mac, they suck and I don't particularly trust the word programs on them (I use my mom's work laptop). Can I keep you in reserve? Because I really do appreciate your offer. Definitely Sess/kag… it just might take a while.

**Albinocuriousity-** Ummm… they eventually find her?

**Sesshoumarus fluffy mate-** But of course the fluffmeister is better, but he's also an icicle. You have to work to get him to like anyone, so it'll take a while, whereas Kouga is a giant bag o' hormones. And no, I can't update sooner. Writer's block takes hold, but I feel all bubbly inside knowing you want me to.

**Devil mouse- **Well yes, that would be the normal reaction, but then again, she hasn't had much of a normal reaction yet. Finishing the story will take quite a while chica. I mean, I'm on chapter 6, and they haven't even got to the palace or met Sesshy or Inu yet. And yes, Kags has it good right now.

**S.p.O.d-** I am not a ditz you psychopathic freak! I'm on drugs at the moment (yay painkillers), but that's doesn't make me forgetful, just giggly as all hell. I haven't updated 'cause I was all discouraged 'cause you hadn't reviewed and I felt unloved and 'cause I had writers block. And just so we set the record straight, I have no computer either. I use my mom's, so take that! And you are not the most screwed up author on the site, me or Mexican is ya chipmunk lover (llamas still can squish chipmunks).

**Dark Painting- **I'm with you on this whole writer's block thing. Suck don't it? Thanx for the compliment, it means a lot coming from an author such as you, and by that I mean a good one, and of course you get a shout out. Anyone who forces S.p.O.d to work deserves one.

**Loveneverdies-** I would kill to be in her place. I have a question. What's with the capitalizing of every word? Not that it matters or anything, but it's just kinda weird. I don't mind you reviewed so late, I just feel special you reviewed. And did I mention I love you? I checked my reviews, and you've been here since like, the fourth chapter.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own it all! (sees lawyers), And by all, I mean all the pain meds I have right now. All those pretty white pills are mine! Mine, and you can't have any! ****

* * *

Warning: I'm loopy as hell on pain meds while writing this, so it may seem a bit different or even stupider than normal. I should be back to normal next time I update. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs around in circles with arms out like an airplane giggling like a moron.) ****

* * *

**

Chapter 7

You Belong To Me

"So this is where the wolf clan lives?" Miroku said as they approached the den. They had already taken care of the scouts, and it was almost too easy. Miroku simply put them to sleep, no harm no foul.

"No, I just took you here for fun while our ass is on the line because the wench is gone." Wolset drawled sarcastically. Were all humans this stupid or was he just cursed? They looked at the waterfall and Miroku and Naru sighed. Miroku because it was beautiful, and Naru 'cause he was a water demon, and it looked great to him. Large sources of water are to water demons what catnip is to cats… addicting.

Wolset glared at the all too familiar surroundings, and then glared at his companions, clearly wanting to get moving. The quicker they grabbed the stupid wench the quicker they could go home. The quicker they got home, the quicker he could forget this horrible trip. "Lets go, now." He snapped when they didn't move fast enough for his liking.

"Wolset," Naru suggested firmly in his gentle manner, "maybe you should leave the lands for this. It would be a big insult to the Eastern Wolf Tribe if you entered their home. We're already pushing it by having you on their land. It would not be wise for you to come with us. Miroku and I can retrieve Kagome, so you need not worry."

"How can I let you go in there? You don't know Kouga like I do, and I know these types of politics better than you. I grew up with them." Wolset replied, slightly irked that Naru wanted to get rid of him. How dare he think a thing like that! Did he really think a human would be of more help to him than he? Miroku watched the confrontation in interest. He didn't really care one way or another, since all he really wanted was information. He had no clue why Wolset had been banished from the land, and that bugged him.

"And because you've lived them, you should know better than to enter! Think for a minute! Kouga is already angry that you're on his lands, and you would now enter his home? By your stubbornness alone you would cause what could turn into a war that would kill hundreds of people! At the very least, Sesshoumaru would have to give something very large in a gift to Kouga, and then Sesshoumaru would know we lost Kagome. He'd be furious. At least if only Miroku and I go in there there's less of a chance of Sesshoumaru finding out." Naru snapped, irritated that his friend was not seeing logic.

"…Fine, but I still don't like it." Wolset reluctantly relented.

"Not to be rude or break up the nice little "I'll protect you" thing going on here, but we really need to get going now so we can get Kagome and get going." Miroku broke in. Naru nodded in agreement while Wolset gave him one last glare before leaving.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Naru asked.

"… I don't know. You come up with one." Miroku replied as he scratched his head.

This is a partition

Kagome woke up to what seemed like mass chaos… or maybe she was exaggerating. Maybe it was just extremely loud. Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that her pillow, also known as Kouga, was yelling orders in her ears. She was sure that her didn't mean to (Kami help him if he did), but that didn't stop the fact that he had woken her up… again.

"What is it?" she mumbled sleepily, while curling deeper into Kouga's lap. Many people would take this as strange, but one has to keep the circumstances in mind: 1. Kagome had yet to really sleep, 2. she was consistently tired anyways, 3. he really was very comfortable, and 4. he still wouldn't let her move from his lap. Kouga immediately reacted to the petite woman in his lap's distress.

"Ssshhh, it's nothing pet." He crooned softly into her ear while stroking her hair like, well… a pet, "I am only worried for the safety of some of my tribe members who I sent to patrol and who have yet to return." Kagome instantly awoke upon hearing this. Not because she was worried about the wolf-guy, although the thought did cross her mind. Oh no, it had to do with something else he said.

'_We better hope for his safety that he did not just say that to me.'_

"What did you say?" Kagome inquired innocently.

"I said that it's nothing, just a missing tribe member. Don't worry your pretty little head off though; I already have people out looking for him." Kouga swelled slightly with pride as he explained. Not that he was being cocky or anything (no really, he wasn't), but that his little woman was taking interest in the tribe. And she **was** his woman, after all, was he not in possession of her right now?

"No,no. Before that." Kagome said, still as innocent as an angel on a spring morning.

"… Don't worry?" Kouga said, trying to figure out what he had said.

"No, after that." Kagome said, still as sweet as sugar.

"…Pet?" Kouga guessed, having no blue what he had said. He just wasn't that good with the whole short term memory thing.

"That's what I thought." Kagome replied with a huge sigh, before turning around and beating him with her fists, "I- am- not- your- pet!" she screamed, punching the shocked Kouga in-between every word. As she finished up her little rant, Kouga came to is senses and grabbed her hands so she could no longer punch him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

"I am in no way, shape, or form your pet! Kami, I shouldn't even be here! I don't belong to you for Kami's sake you twisted wolf!" Kagome yelled, while struggling wildly to escape him. Kouga had no clue what do with the feisty little spitfire in his arms, so he starred at her until finally an idea popped into his head.

"Control yourself pet, or I will control you." Kouga said in a sing-song voice, delibretly provoking her. Kagome sputtered in indignation, so Kouga fixed the problem. Yet again, his lips locked with hers and his tongue delved into the cavern of her mouth. Kagome froze.

'_Oh, he is so not doing that to me again… ooohh, he's good. Wonder where he learned that trick with the tongue… NO! Come on girly girl, we've got to focus. How do we make him stop… and why in the world am I saying we when I'm talking to myself? Focusing! Ok, make him stop, make him stop, make him stop, make him… ooh, that idea might work.'_

Kagome's eye's lit up as she finally figured out that if she bit the offending appendage really hard, it would probably go away. Just as she was about to execute her brilliant, well thought out, and no problems that would resolve because of it plan, she heard a mildly familiar voice echo out behind her.

"Wow, I had no clue that this was standard guest treatment for the Eastern Tribe. I have to say, if this is what you offer to all guests, I'll have to decline." Miroku sang out, "Unless of course, the one giving it is Lady Kagome there or one of the other fair ladies you seem to have in abundance here." He ended lecherously.

Upon hearing his voice, Kagome jerked her head violently away from Kouga, who let her go. She did her best to shrink into a corner and shrivel up and die, but Kouga refused to let her go. How was Kagome supposed to understand that he was using her to hide a very noticeable something that had snapped to attention a while ago?

"Weeellll, this is an interesting situation we have here." Kouga drawled, "I would have to guess that it's because of you that my guards have yet to return."

"That would be a good guess." Naru replied.

"Then do I have further reason to believe that Sesshoumaru will owe me a payment of some kind? Perhaps his new miko in favor of my guards?"

"So sorry, but you will have no reason to need payment. Your guards are simply asleep." Miroku cut in, happy as a cat on catnip since he had done the sleeping spells. One must always allow room for a man's ego, as he will have one whether you like it or not.

"You left them asleep, defenseless, in the wild, with no protection, and you expect them to be fine?" Kouga snapped, severly worried about the health of some of his tribe members, "Ginta, Chulu, Wong; go check the guard posts and see to their safety."

"Not defenseless, we put up a protection circle that only one of your tribe's blood or I may break." Miroku chimed, immensely proud of himself. It had been a piece of mildly complex magic, and he always felt glad when he accomplished those. Kagome snorted from her place on Kouga's lap. He seemed so proud of a piece of magic that was extremely simple for her. Keying in spells for certain things was quite simple if you had something to anchor them to. Getting a prick of blood from the wolves and using it to close the circle would have been the simplest thing to do to protect the wolves, but Kagome was willing to be that Miroku had done something more difficult, but to the same effect.

"Something to say?" Kouga asked the petite woman.

"Almost always. Will I get in trouble for saying something now?" Kagome responded. Kouga thought about it, and you could see him weighing the consequences.

"No, I have a feeling that your guards would not like it."

"Oh, so them not liking you kissing me matters more than me not liking you kissing me?" Kagome growled, now thoroughly pissed at him. Kouga struggled to find a way out of the trap he seemed to find himself always in around the little woman.

"Can you truly say that you did not enjoy me kissing you?" he asked. Kagome's cheeks flamed up red, she was blushing so hard.

"Yes." She replied sullenly, trying hard to fight the blush that was trying to spread to her ears. Kouga sniffed lightly at the air, and a cocky grin grew on his face. He leaned in closely to her, and whispered so softly on her ear that no one else could hear him.

"You know, demons can smell it when you lie. Your scent changes. I can still smell the jasmine, but it is suddenly covered in guilt. You don't like lying to me, do you Kagome?" Kouga emphasized all the syllables in her name, and Kagome finally gave up on holding back her blush. It was a losing battle anyways.

"So sorry to interrupt the touching moment and all, but we really need to focus here. We need to be leaving soon, and Kagome must be with us when we do." Naru cut in, getting mildly annoyed that Kouga could not seem to focus. Sesshoumaru never lost focus. Naru had heard rumors that the leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe wasn't good at politics, but he had discounted that when they met in the field earlier. This seemed to prove the rumors true though, and that was kind of sad. It would only hurt the tribe to have someone not versed in politics in this new and changing world.

"Why should I return her? Quite frankly, I want to keep her. I got her before Sesshoumaru did anyways, so I have first possession." Kouga whined, for all the world like a pouting child.

"Sesshoumaru bought her from her parents, so what you have is not first possession, but theft, a crime which is highly punished in the Western Lands. The Loletta laws dictate that Sesshoumaru may administrate any of the punishments allowed in his lands if you try to keep her Kouga." Naru said, going into politician mode. Miroku cocked his head slightly to the side in thought. He hadn't thought that the Loletta laws would be brought up so soon.

The Loletta laws were written long ago, when all of Japan was ruled by one family. The Hsu dynasty (**AN:** I don't normally interrupt, but I have to put in that all this history is fake, and yes, I know Hsu and Wu-Tsing are actually Chinese names, now, back to our regularly scheduled program) gave birth to an emperor, Wu-Tsing Hsu, who married a great woman, Loletta. Loletta Hsu wrote laws to dictate behavior between countries, and officials. When she and her husband died, the country was divided between their sons, but the laws, which became known as the Loletta laws, still dictated behavior and common courtesies. Every leader had to swear on oath to follow these laws before taking office, or the other countries were obligated to war on that country until either the leader relented and swore an oath to follow, or they could replace the leader with another who would swear an oath to follow the Loletta laws.

Kouga's face tightened at the reminder of the Loletta laws. Not even he, as brash and stupid as he could be, would dare disobey them.

"Why don't we let Kagome decide?" Kouga finally said, as he still didn't want to let go of his new prize. He was confident that she would chose to say with him. After all, who would want to go live with Dog breath when they could stay with him?

"I get to decide?" Kagome asked.

"That could work." Naru replied slowly, carefully saying neither yes nor no.

"Well then, I guess I have to go to Sesshoumaru huh? I mean, I can't let Kikyou starve because I didn't want to go there." Kagome said with forced cheerfulness, hopping out of Kouga's lap. Kouga was up in a flash, his arm around her waist, holding her in place. Although Kagome couldn't hear it, a low growl was trickling out of his lips.

"You would leave me for Mutt-face?" he managed to growl out, his voice an octave deeper than it had been before.

"Mutt-face?"

"Inuyasha." His name was said like a curse.

"Ummm, as far as I know, I'm leaving you for Sesshoumaru. Hey, didn't you mention something about an Inuyasha earlier?" Kagome abruptly turned to Miroku, who had been pretty much left out of the conversation.

"Yes I did, he's half-brother to Sesshoumaru and lives in the castle as well." Miroku replied.

"Oh. That's useful to know. Well," she turned back to Kouga, "I don't know how this Inuyasha is involved with Sesshoumaru buying me, so I will have to stick with no, I'm not leaving you for Inuyasha. As a matter of fact, I'm not really leaving you. You never really had a right to me in the first place. Remember? You kidnapped me?"

"Why?" Kouga growled out, his voice going painfully low, his arm tightening possessively around her waist.

"Why did you kidnap me? I have no clue, that should be something you knew."

"No! Why leave?" he growled again, losing the power of speech in his anger.

"Ummm, that's a hard one to explain. Let's see, well, my family's pretty poor, and Sesshoumaru bought me from them, Kami knows why, and although I don't really like my parents, would **you **like someone who sold you into slavery?, I don't want my sister to get in trouble, so I have to go to Sesshoumaru so my family gets their payments. Hey, this sounds kind of familiar, like I already… HEY! I already told you this stuff. You know, if you had been paying attention to me earlier, I wouldn't have had to explain." Kagome said all this really fast, like, in 4 breaths fast. While Kagome's temper was rising, Kouga was simmering down. She wasn't leaving him _willingly_; she was doing it for the sake of her family. That, he could understand, even if he didn't have to like it

"Alright then, let's talk payment." Kouga said to Naru.

"How about this? You give Kagome back, and we won't tell Sesshoumaru. If he doesn't find out, then he can't punish you. If you make us give you something in return for Kagome, I'm afraid Sesshoumaru will find out, and even though you returned her, he could still have you punished. Sound fair?" Naru replied, all smiles as he screwed Kouga over.

"Agreed." Kouga finally said as he looked down at the petite woman still in his arms, "Until we meet again, Kagome."

**

* * *

AN Alright, so it's a bit late, and the first half is written while I was on pain killers (hey, they were prescribed). But, I do have four good things to say, **

1.) Dude, I actually wrote it.

2.) Mexican beta'd this one (we're both bored, so we both have free time)

3.) Its really is longer, I did word count before I even wrote this AN.

4.) My brother's home, my brother's home, my brother's home… he was at MCRD (Marine Corps Recruit Depot) but he graduated and we get him till Jan 2nd… by which time I'm sure he'll have driven me insane (Older brothers are such a pain), and I'll be glad to see him go.

So, this is ya'lls belated christmas present from me. Be happy. Merry belated christmas ya'll!

So anyways, that's my good news, I hoped you liked the story and please review, 'cause I swear I write faster when I get those things.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Mkay peeps, so here's the deal. I got a laptop for x-mas, but it doesn't have word. I have to work on wordpad (which sucks) and due w/o my tools. Not to mention my math grades are... yeah. So, to go with that I've had writers block. But fear not, I think I'll be over it for the next chapter... with reviews. Anyways, on top of that I have some family crap. All this contributed to the late posting of this chapter. And I have to say, I'm disappointed in the lack of interest in Naru and Wolset's past. Here I thought I did some cool stuff (I love Naru, and so does our little Mexican), but y'all seem to ignore it. Whatever. And just so we're all clear on this, I love, worship, and adore my editor. If you like this story (and since this is chapter 8, ya gotta), you should too. FFN wasn't letting me upload the doc, I guess 'cause I was using wordpad, and Mexican ended up not only betaing this chappie, but uploading it too. I love that girl with all my heart, really I do. Oh, and just 'cause I can, you should check out her art, she's amazing. If you wants to, it www. xaiyu . deviantart . com no spaces of course.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**S.p.O.d.-** Hey chica, sorry that crap is going on. If you ever want to talk to a third party (meaning uninvolved) or anything, you can try me if ya want. I have messenger and stuff (gotta love my vocab). Anywho, thanks for the threat, I needed it, really. So glad you realized you mess-ups. I looked at the first chapter of this thing, and was like...ew. Seems I do that every chappie, but then again, I'm picky. Love ya chica, rock on.

**Lost Obsessor-** Well, I must admit, I did love Mr. Vikiden, but the sad thing is, this wasn't really one of my sillier chappies yet. Wait till I feel like a retard, then not even Mr. Vikiden can compare. Thanks for the compliment though. Look, I moved the story forward!

**Kyane Black-** Lol, no, you didn't spell kidnap right, but that's ok. I still love ya. Sorry, but I don't think Kouga is allowed to kidnap, Loletta laws and all. But purchasing and trading, and all sorts of fun other things are available to him if the ever so easily bored authoress decieds he should try. And yes, they will meet up, because I have some fun torture... I mean, events planned for them.

**RoseDream-** Well, as you see in this chapter, enough time goes by that the scent should have faded. Besides, sometimes there will be more overpowering scents. Think of it this way. Your in a forest, which is most likely at least a little humid, with a sweating horse that you ride for hours on end, and you expect a couple of hours with a demon to override that? Kags used her powers in chappie 1, and some other one when she set a trick up for Wolset, which comes into play soon by the way. She uses a link to the powers she used in chapter 1 in this one too. Keep in mind that demons are supposed to hate mikos, so it might not be in her best interest to use them constantly.

**The Silver Haired Demon-** I am so glad I could help. Lets see if this can brighten another day then.

**Albinocuriosity**

**Dolphin girl202**

**Sesshoumarus fluffy mate**

**Llebreknit**

**Sam12830**

**KaijuuRebellionCd1**

* * *

**Dedication-** S.p.O.d. hun, this is for you. Hope you get unemofied soon love.**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

You Belong To Me

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked, as the group of four slowly plodded along.

"No, we are not there yet." Wolset growled back, "Just like we were not there yet a minute ago, or a minute before that, or a minute before that! Just like, we will not be there for the rest of the day! We won't get there until tomorrow! So stop with your infuriating questioning! When we're there, I'll tell you, or you'll know!"

"You don't have to be so mean." Kagome "sniffed", because she was oh so hurt he was being mean to her.

"Lady Kagome, let's play a game." Miroku suggested as he pulled his horse up beside her own. Kagome kept a wary eye on his roving hand. One never knew where it might end up, her butt, thigh, breast, leg, or anywhere else that he shouldn't be touching.

"What, count the trees?" she replied dryly, extremely bored.

"How about shikitori?" Naru said as he pulled up next to them.

"Ummm, not sure how to play that." Kagome responded, confused.

"Oh, it's quite simple m'lady." Naru told her, "The first person, in this case me, says a word. The next person, you, says a word that begins with the last syllable of the former word. The next person, Miroku, will say a word that begins with the last syllable of your word. Clear enough?"

"Ummmm, sure," Kagome said unsurely, "But, just to be on the safe side, how about you two go first instead?"

"Of course Lady Kagome."Miroku said, hand creeping stealthily closer to her rear end.

"Thanks, and Miroku?" Kagome said _oh so sweetly_. Miroku looked at her questioningly, "If your hands come any closer to me, I will personally remove **it** and cauterize the wound. Get the meaning?" she said, still in the sweet, innocent voice she had previously used.

"O-Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku replied, his hand quickly snatched back to his side, and subtly moving his horse farther away from the quietly fuming miko.

"Improper." Naru said suddenly

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked him.

"My word is 'Improper'. Now Miroku has to come up with a word that starts with 'per'" he answered.

"Umm, person."

"Gosh, this is hard. How about...sonogram?"

"Very good m'lady. Now it is my turn. My word is grammar." And so the game went on.

-

-

-

"Algaliarept... this is boring by now. How about word association?" Kagome finally whined, tired of trying to think of random words. At least the game she wanted to play involved very little thinking.

"Is that the game where you say a word, and I say what comes to mind?" Miroku asked.

"Ummm, well yes, but let's add a rule especially for you Miroku... just to make it more fun." Kagome replied, horror visions of what would happen if Miroku was allowed to speak his mind without restriction, "Ummm, ok. This one seems obvious I know, but let's state it anyway. The words have to relate to each other. Other than that, have fun."

"Girls." Miroku replied immediatly. Kagome and Naru shot him puzzled looks, "You said "fun" and I thought it was your word. So I said "girls". I think girls are fun." Miroku explained, as if it was all obvious, which to him it was.

"Well then," Kagome said, still mildly confused as to how he thought that was her word, "Naru... I guess it's your word."

"Kimono."

"Layers."

"Undo." So the game went on, and Kagome tried to ignore how everything Miroku said could be taken as perverted.

-

-

-

"Stop." Wolset, who had been forgotten until then, said. Naru, Miroku, and Kagome pulled their horses to a stop, which wasn't that hard. They had been at a walk all day, with occasional breaks for the horses so they didn't get too tired, as they had no spares. The little threesome looked at each other as they halted, wondering why. Then it clicked in Naru's head. The sun was going down. One should always stop then if it wasn't a complete emergency, which it wasn't, so they were stopping.

"I need a bath." Kagome announced while they set up camp.

"And you expect us to do what about that?" Wolset asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... I saw a little hot spring a little back." Kagome said, being as sweet as she could get away with.

"No."

"Please Wolset." Kagome wheedled.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But that's not fair."

"Who said life is fair?"

"If you don't let me go, then I swear I will try to escape all night long. Even if I don't, then you still won't get any sleep. How will it appear to your Lord if you arrive at the palace sleepless and bedraggled? And with me smelling like dung and sweat?" Kagome said, and smiled when she saw Wolset give in... Grudgingly, but still giving in none-the-less.

"Alright, you can go, on one condition. Miroku has to go with you." Wolset said, knowing that she wouldn't agree.

"What? That's not even possible! If Miroku goes, then he'll never stop looking at me bathing! That's just not right!" Kagome shouted, furious that he would put such unreasonable conditions on such a simple request.

"Now Lady Kagome, I think you should know that I would never do such a thing. I have taken vows to serve the great Buddha and could never dishonor the female body in such way. No matter how beautiful, and delectable... and enticing..." Miroku trailed off, no doubt envisioning a naked woman.

"See? See? That's why! He can't accompany me!"

"Naru has a mate who will murder him in a thousand different ways, and I have to finish setting up camp. Neither of us can come with you, and you will not be allowed to go alone. Therefore, Miroku has to go." Wolset explained in a simplified manner, as if talking to the village idiot. This only served to infuriate Kagome further, the petite black-headed women capable only of huffing and puffing and glaring at the person whom she had deemed her mortal enemy. Then she got an idea. Oh yes, it would work.

"Fine." Kaome huffed before whirling to march off in the direction of the hot spring, "Miroku, you better keep up. And if you peek, I will castrate you."

-

-

-

"Now Lady Kagome, is this really necessary?" Miroku asked helplessly.

"Yes." Kagome replied briefly, not really focusing on what he said, as she was focusing on her... handiwork.

"Wolset will not be happy when he hears about this." Miroku tried as he presses against the bubble enclosing him.

"Ask me if I care." Kagome said as she watched Miroku receive a small shock every time he touched the bubble enclosing him. "That won't help you know. Every time you touch it, you'll just get a small shock. Nothing to do permanent damage, but enough to hopefully teach you a lesson. And," she added as Miroku opened up his mouth to protest," If you would just behave and stay there like a good little monk, then there would be no problems, would there?"

"I am monk with powers of my own!" Miroku screamed at her fading back, as Kagome headed towards the hot springs, which were just behind a stand of trees.

"Then just try and get out!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder before disappearing from view.

-

-

-

"Kik, I'm telling you, I hate it out here. I mean it. Wolset is such a... a jerk! He didn't even let me go here to bathe alone!" Kagome complained at the pendant she was now holding in front of her face.

"Oh, I never saw a female member in the party when they gathered you from home." Kikyo remarked innocently, her voice floating like sweet music from the pendant.

"There isn't." Kagome said wryly.

"Oh, then you must have picked one up in your travels. That's good; it's unseemly for a woman to travel without an escort. Some people might think you...loose." Kikyo replied, still innocent, but starting to suspect what Kagome was getting at.

"Oh no Kik, the only girl in this group is me-" Kagome started, but was cut off by Kikyo's horrified screech.

"You cannot mean to tell me that they sent a man to the hot springs with you?!"

"Oh, it gets worse, sister dear. The man they sent with me is of course one of the ones you saw - The black-haired one that was wearing a monk's robe." Kagome could hear her sister's sigh of relief, and wh shouldn't it? After all, a monk was forbidden to take delight in earthly pleasures, and the female body certainly counted as that. A wicked grin spread on her face. Oh how she loved shocking her sister, even if she didn't have to love the reason for the shocking. "Except, this monk doesn't hold how vows that close. He's already grabbed me in... inappropriate places twice, and attempted to more times than that. He's currently trapped inside the shock circle."

"Oh, Kagome," Kikyo breathed, "I am so sorry. If there was any way I could save you, I would. Please believe me, Kags." Kagome could hear the tears in her sister's voice, and hurried to reassure her.

"It's not your fault Kikyo! You didn't sell me, our parents did. You knew nothing about it. I would never hold the blame on you. I love you far too much for that."

"But Kagome... what will they do to you there? What if they plan to... use your body?" Kikyo whispered those last words in horror. Kagome sobered at the thought.

"...Then I will commit seppuku. I will not allow myself to be disgraced in that fashion." Kagome returned gravely. Kikyo made no response, and Kagome started to worry for her. Here she was, being sold into slavery, and it's her sister she's more worried about, "Kik? Hey, don't worry about that. Whatever comes will come. No use worrying about it. I'm just glad to have you to talk to. So tell me about what's happening in the village." Kikyo immediately started to report all the rumors that she had heard, and Kagome settled into the rock she was leaning against, watching the steam lazily rise, and listening to the soothing flow of her sisters words and the chirping of insects in the night.

-

-

-

"I still think that was unneccesary." Miroku sulked as the two walked into camp.

"Well, I don't." Kagome laughed as she gaily walked into the clearing.

"Don't what?" Wolset asked suspiciously.

"Like you." Kagome quipped. Wolset just grunted, and finished up the soup he was cooking for dinner, completely ignoring Kagome, who was just fine with that. Naru and she started chatting, and when Miroku finished his unnoticed sulking, he joined in as well.

"Naru? Can you answer a very important question for me?" Kagome nervously asked, fidgeting with her clothes.

"I can try." was all Naru said.

"Ummm... what exactly does Lord Sesshoumaru want from me? I mean," Kagome rushed on trying to get it all out, "why buy me when there's slave markets with trained slaves for whatever purpose he could need them? And why risk me going mental and purifying half the demons in the castle? I mean, mikos are the natural mortal enemy of demons, just like demons are of mikos."

"...I do not think that is my place to answer." Naru responded cautiously.

"Awww, please? It's very important that I know!" Kagome complained, not liking that she was not allowed to know. That couldn't mean anything good.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my place to tell you, even if I knew. Lord Sesshoumaru bought you, and it will have to be he that answers that question for you."

"But see, here, that oddity occurs again. Why would the Lord of the Western Lands greet a mere slave?" Kagome was getting angrier as she spoke.

"What makes you think you are a mere slave?" spoke Wolset from behind her. Kagome whipped around to face him.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked suspiciously. That nearly sounded like a complement.

"What makes you think you are a mere slave?" Woset repeated slowly.

"...Because, what else would I be?"

"You a well known miko across the country. You and your sister's reputation are great enough to reach even the Western Lands, although you do not live in them. They are true enough that they have been told to even Lord Sesshoumaru, and even some of the Southern and Northern Lands know of you. So I ask again, what makes you think you are a mere slave?" Wolset responded, and Kagome was, to say the least, shocked. That was the nicest thing he had ever said to her, and it was a giant compliment as well.

"...I don't know." Kagome replied weakly. Wolset gave a wolfish grin

"When you figure that out, ask yourself again why Sesshoumaru would greet you himself."

-

-

-

As much as Kagome loved Donovan, she was starting to hate the sight of him. They had been doing nothing but riding for three days! There's only so much one girl could take. Sure they were supposed to be arriving today, but all this riding was still driving her insane! Why couldn't they have found some giant flying demon to carry her? Now that would have been covenant.

"Are we-"

"NO!" Wolset cut Kagome off before she could even finish. Kagome heaved a huge sigh.

"Didn't have to be so mean." she pouted.

-

-

-

"Thank Kami we've finally arrived." Wolset mumbled as they rode into a small clearing in front of a quaint cottage. Kagome looked around.

"This is it? This is the castle? This is barely bigger than my old house! How can the lord live here? How can any amount of large people live here?" Kagome asked, extremely unimpressed.

"No, this isn't the castle. This is my house." Naru replied. Kagome blushed furiously.

"...In the most non-negative fashion of course."

"Of course."

"...Alright...sooooo... what are we doing here? I thought we were going to the castle... hence the misunderstanding."

"We're getting changed. Like you mentioned last night, we don't want to appear disheveled in front of our Lord." Wolset replied in his oh so annoying I'm-so-superior-to-you-little-human voice. Kagome instantly wanted to purify him... and soon.

"I will, of course, assist you in any way necessary Lady Kagome." Miroku said, sliding closer to Kagome.

"You want to help me?"

"But of course Lady Kagome."

"Good, stay away from me. Naru, where do I change and what do I change into?"

"My mate will help you, and she has some clothes." Naru replied.

"That's great, where is-"

"Naaaaarrrrruuuuu!" a scream came from the door of the cottage before a blur tackled Naru. He laughed in greeting, his blue hair in disarray, and slipped his arms around the small woman.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet my mate, Aria." Naru introduced the petite woman. Kagome took a good look at the little woman, and decided right away that she could like her. Aria wasn't exactly skinny, but she wasn't fat. She was well built, and actually had meat on her body. Her hair was a dark green that went down nearly to her butt, straight as a board. Her pale, green eyes sparkled with mirth and joy, along with small flecks of blue and yellow. Kagome could tell right away she was a spring entity. Not exactly a demon, but far from human, they could mate with just about any species.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aria. Naru's told me a lot about you." Kagome greeted cordially, giving a small curtsey. Aria responded by giving one in reply, then smiling at her.

"All good, of course?"

"Mostly." Kagome laughed, and the two women walked inside, chatting amiably. "So, what am I wearing?"

"You are a miko. Take a guess." Aria responded dryly.

"Wow, and here I thought that some people were creative." both women laughed as they headed towards Aria's small room. Aria just silently pointed towards the small basin, and Kagome sighed before washing up in the freezing cold water.

_'Cold! Wet! Cold! Wet! Why does water have to be so wet?'_ she thought as she frantically washed her face, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. She finished and looked around the now empty room with water dripping down her face. _'Well, shit. Where did she go?' _She desperately looked around the room, hoping she'd magically spot Aria in the room... yeah, it didn't work.

"Are you looking for me?" said a voice from behind her. Kagome meeped and whipped around, getting a bad case of hair lash in return. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized that it was only Aria... appearing out of nowhere.

"Evil spring entities and their stupid appearing out of nowhere-ness." Kagome murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Aria asked sweetly.

"Nothing, nothing. I said nothing at all." Kagome replied airily.

"That's what I thought."

"Keh. Where're the clothes?" Kagome muttered, not wanting to incur the spring entities wrath. Aria tossed Kagome a medium-size brown package.

"Come outside when you're done." she told her before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome sighed and started stripping off her dirty, travel-worn clothes, happy to be rid of the smelly things. Of course, little the miko's happiness couldn't last for long. Said miko hummed happily as she cleaned her dirty body with the rag in the basin. Suddenly, the door slid open, and Wolset waltzed in, looking unashamedly at Kagome's body. She shrieked and dived behind the nearest piece of furniture, all the while screaming at Wolset. He simply shrugged in response.

"What are you doing? Get out, _get out,__** get out**_!"

"What is your problem wench? You make it sound like I not only haven't seen them before, but haven't seen better." Wolset remarked off-handedly.

"GET OUT!" Kagome shrieked again before chucking the nearest item on the dresser she was hiding behind at him. Luckily for him, it was a hair brush, but he still decided to get out before the stone basin now closest to her came at him as well.

-

-

-

Kagome walked quietly out of the little room, her hair slightly damp with the water she had used to tame it, and in a braid. Her clothes were beautiful for miko's robe, but only in the material. It looked the same in design as every other set of miko's robes she had worn in her life, now just upgraded for palace life. She crept outside, trying to avoid notice, not like that worked.

"Ahhhhhhh, Lady Kagome, was that you're screaming I heard inside?" Miroku asked as soon as she set foot outside. Of course, Kagome wanted to slink back inside the house, but that was no longer an option, as both Naru and Aria were coming up behind her.

"Yes." she answered shortly.

"May I ask why?" Miroku asked.

"You may, but I probably won't answer." Kagome snapped as she cleared the doorway so Naru and Aria could get through as well.

It wasn't until she had left the house fully that she saw _him._ The worst, most despicable enemy; the very sight of him causing a shudder of loathing and bitterness.

"_You_." she hissed, venom lacing her voice.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped back in reply.

"None of your business, you oaf." Kagome growled at him, before she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Be careful what you say, Lady Kagome." Naru's voice whispered in her ear, "You speak to a Lord."

* * *

**A/N** Yay! Partial cliffie! Well, I updated... finally. And just so we're all clear, threatening me to write, does work. So, if I've taken a while to update, then just send me a message, or review or something, and threaten me. I tend to write then. Ask S.p.O.d. or Mexican. They do it... all the friggin' time. 


End file.
